


Снежное

by Joseff



Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician RPF)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseff/pseuds/Joseff
Summary: А может быть в Питер, и все образуется?





	

Над серым городом нависло такое же мерзкое по цвету небо. На дорогах мерзкая жижа из песка, соли и прочих реагентов. А на душе так тоскливо, хоть в петлю лезь. Не люблю зиму. Если конечно она не где-нибудь в горах, где много снега, солнца, скорости и кайфа. Не люблю серую и унылую Москву, шумную, чужую и родную одновременно. 

Не люблю себя за слабость. Ну как я могла ее отпустить?! Как? И спохватиться, блять, спустя почти месяц. 

Двадцать два дня.

За три недели можно сформировать новые привычки. Вот я и пыталась, как умная, привыкнуть к жизни без Ренаты.

Ага.

Меня остановило, что она замужем и у них ребенок. На мужа как-то параллельно, там такой урод, что… Но вот киндера жалко, она не виновата в том, что ее папаша повернутый на деньгах мудак, ревнивый и распускающий руки. 

Когда я вообще смотрела на статус очередной любовницы? Правда, за Настю до сих пор неловко – я не такая роковая женщина, как можно подумать. И ее война за Даньку все-таки на моей совести. 

Почему я спасовала? Почему отказалась от такой прекрасной женщины как Рената? Полюбила. С первой встречи втрескалась так, что все. Обратно разлюбить никак. Испугалась, что дальше все закрутится еще сильнее и уйти я не смогу. 

Стоило терять столько времени, чтобы понять – у меня без вариантов. Я могу быть только с Литвиновой. Со штампом о браке в паспорте, со свидетельством о разводе – не важно. Главное – с ней. 

Улька у нее – отдельная история. Интересный человек растет. Три года, а такая смышленая. Мы с ней сразу стали друзьями. Правда, отец из меня будет мягко говоря херовый… Мне нельзя детей, я так всегда считала.

Хотя, парни мои вроде ничего выросли. Гордимся ими всей семьей – умные пацаны, Рамиль, правда, ворчит, что могли бы учиться получше и меньше сидеть за компом. Кто бы говорил, ну.

Отвлеклась, тряпка.

Вспомнила наши встречи… Боже, это было просто невероятно. Со мной такое случилось впервые. Литвинова – женщина-магнит. Мне расставаться с ней не хотелось. И не хочется. И думаю, что желания не возникнет еще достаточно долго. Ну… Год. Наверное. Вообще загадывать не люблю. Но если мы продержимся двенадцать месяцев, то…  
Счастливее и несчастнее человека чем я будет не найти.

Сигарету в пепельницу, а сама закрыла глаза и зажмурилась. Так отчетливее вспомнились ее прикосновения к моим волосам, шепот, торопливый и жаркий, губы, чуть горчащие от сигарет и вина. Дальше вспоминать не стала – иначе на полдня выйду из строя.  
Телефон некстати оказался под рукой – в кармане домашних штанов. Решилась, не давая себе опомниться. Тем более, что билеты уже куплены, лежат на столе. А выезжать из дому, по идее, через два часа.

« привет . у меня вопрос на миллион - ты в Москве ?»

Спустя целых три сигареты Рената ответила. Я себе успела надумать всякой ерунды, что она с мужем, или еще где. Все оказалось гораздо проще.

«Зе! Я в Питере, утром приехала. Дико скучаю. Ты так внезапно пропала. Все в порядке?»

«вечерним рейсом к тебе . встретишь ?» 

«Да!!!»

«люблю тебя . надеюсь , больше не пропаду .»

«Не позволю и без вариантов))».


End file.
